A Father's Bite
by Marvelicious
Summary: Major PWP. Vampire!John kidnaps Dean and has his way with him. Blood play, dub con, bondage, etc.


"Hurry back, would you?" Sam told him over the phone as Dean left the diner, "The spell has to be done at midnight, and now we've only got an hour to prepare."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in five Sammy." He assured his brother, having practically heard the epic bitch-face in his voice, "It's not like we've never done this before you know." Right now he was tired and hungry, and so be dammed if he wasn't at least going to get some pie.

"Five minutes Dean." Sam reminded him again before hanging up, and Dean rolled his eyes. Maybe he'd exaggerated a bit when he'd told Sam five minutes, but now Sam was liable to freak out if he was even ten seconds late.

"Dammit." Dean cursed, trying to think if there was a shortcut back to the motel they were staying at. Not that he could think of, but on a whim, he ducked down a dark alley in roughly the direction he needed to go to get back. Hopefully this would get him back in time.

Of course, he wasn't counting on the fact that dark alleyways tended to conceal some not so nice creatures – human or otherwise. Dean heard footsteps behind him, and whipped around in a split second, grabbing his gun. There was nothing there.

He sighed, wondering if so many years of hunting was going to his head. Maybe he was just being paranoid. He shot one last glance around the alley, just to make sure he was safe.

So of course, he was jumped from behind.

When Dean finally came to he was in a small, bare room, but that wasn't what stood out. What stood out was the fact that he was tied, spread-eagled, to the one piece of furniture in the room – a bed that took up most of the available space – and he was naked.

"Sam!" He yelled, trying to figure out where he was, looking around frantically for anything in the room that might give him a clue. Where was his phone when he needed it? Hell, his clothes! "Sammy!" How long had he been out for? Surely Sam would be looking for him by now… "Sam! Help!"

The single door flew open suddenly, making Dean flinch, a backlit figure blocking his view of whatever lay beyond that might give Dean a clue as to where he was. "Oh good, you're awake," A deep, familiar voice greeted him, and Dean couldn't believe his ears.

"Dad?" He asked in shock, struggling with his bonds again. His dad was here to free him! But… where was Sam? And – his dad had been dead for years now – hadn't he? Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

The figure shut the door behind him, slowly walking towards Dean, and it was a predator's walk. "Help!" Dean yelled again, "Sammy!"

"Shh Dean, it's okay," The thing said, and if it didn't look exactly like John – even down to the very last scar…

"What – who – are you?" Dean asked it, as the thing stroked gently along the inside of his arm, making him shiver and try to pull away.

"It's me Dean." His dad told him, and then licked his lips. Sharp fangs glinted in the dim light, and Dean might have screamed if the vampire hadn't lunged forwards in a move much too fast for him to track, smothering Dean's mouth with his own. "Relax,"

"No," Dean weakly tried to protest, "no," even as his father's mouth tracked down to his neck, a cool tongue licking a slow strip along his jugular there. He shuddered at the feeling, scared out of his mind and at the same time unable to forget the way Cassie would do just that before they fucked. So clearly, Dean couldn't help the whimper that escaped him at his father's touch.

John's hands stroked along his sides as he moved up to Dean's ear. "Lie back," He told his son, pressing him back against the bed despite Dean's struggles, and Dean had no choice but to obey. "Mmm, I bet you'll taste delicious Dean,"

With the realization that John was going to bite him, Dean resumed trying to struggle against him, his heart rate skyrocketing as he panicked. That was a mistake. John rested his mouth against Dean's chest, directly above his heart, a low growl in his throat. The slight vibration and softness of his lips took Dean by surprise.

"I have no intention of hurting you," His dad pulled away briefly to assure him, climbing on top of Dean as he did so, straddling his hips and further limiting what might have been an impossible escape. In other words, Dean was really screwed now, or really, just dead. He was going to die.

Dean shut his eyes as tightly as he could, trying to wish this all away even though he already knew he couldn't. Where was Sam? Surely his brother was at least looking for him! As if it might help him, his hands curled up into fists almost of their own accord, every muscle tense.

There was a low chuckle from alarmingly close to his neck all of a sudden, and Dean flinched violently, his eyes flying open as he tried to get as far away from those teeth as he possibly could. Which wasn't very far. He could see his dad's smile then, when hands carded themselves through Dean's hair in a disturbingly affectionate gesture that had the added advantage of then holding his head in place.

John tipped his head slightly sideways, baring the side of Dean's neck, and a shiver shot down his spine. "No, please Dad," He whispered, barely able to get the words out in his fear, or wanting to upset the clearly hungry vampire. If John heard him, he ignored Dean's plea. Instead, he bent his head to Dean's neck once again, nuzzling at the delicate skin there as he breathed in the scent of his son's blood.

"You'll like this," Dean was assured as the vampire freed one hand, drawing the pad of his thumb against the vein in Dean's neck, and every little touch was sending shivers up and down Dean's spine even as he tried to resist – tried not to feel. His skin tingled with the feeling of John's lips against his throat and when he gave a gentle nip, Dean would have jumped out of his skin if that was physically possible.

"See?" John asked, lips brushing against his jaw, as the vampire seated himself more firmly against Dean's crotch, a tone of victory in his deep growl at the growing stiffness there. Between the flood of adrenaline running through his veins from sheer terror and the nakedness, Dean was feeling everything – every sensation – much, much more than he should. And now it was going straight to his dick. Great.

His dad wriggled his ass a bit more against him, the hand that wasn't holding his head still venturing down to explore Dean's overheated side. "You want me to bite you," John whispered against his neck, voice so deep and dirty that it might as well have been pure sex. His fingers found Dean's nipple between them and circled it. An unexpected pinch and Dean was left to suck in a quick breath as he bucked up reflexively, the pain quickly becoming pleasure even as he could feel the vampire's dangerous smile against his neck.

"That's it Dean," John told him, grinding down against him again as he bit, "Let go," Sharp teeth punctured his skin, needle pricks that had Dean seeing white with the sharpness of the sensation. He cried out in desperation – too much! The pain faded quickly though, replaced by the hot, wet sensation of John's tongue.

Dean tried to ignore the pressure at his crotch, even as John rocked against him while he fed. He was achingly hard now, unable to stop himself from moaning at the continuing sensations. The vampire alternated between sucking deeply and lapping at his skin, and maybe Dean was getting a bit lightheaded, but he could feel both sensations much lower than his throat; they seemed to envelop his entire body.

At least dying like this wouldn't be painful, Dean supposed dimly, squirming beneath John as he felt his balls start to tighten up. "Please," He begged, desperate and needy for it, not even sure what he was asking for anymore, but it might have been something to do with how good everything was starting to feel.

"Good boy," John murmured, sitting up to look at his son once more, sweaty and writhing beneath him. His lips were stained with blood, which should have bothered Dean a lot more. Instead, Dean simply panted out his ecstasy, until John claimed his mouth too, bringing his lips fiercely against the hunter's.

He could taste his own blood on his father's tongue, but if anything that only made it that much better. Dean had totally lost control of himself by that point, feeling the vampire plunder his mouth and grinding against him like a car crash in slow motion, hurdling towards an explosion. And he was – Dean was about to explode if he didn't cum in another second.

"Dad," He gasped into the old man's mouth as he came undone, coming hard with one last little bite on his lip and spilling all over his stomach, but the vampire didn't even break his stride. John smiled indulgently, releasing his hold in Dean's hair finally. He stroked his son's cheek – Dean didn't even realize what he'd allowed yet – gazing down at him with a new sort of appraisal.

Then he slithered back down between Dean's knees, bending to lap at the mess across his muscular chest as Dean tried to recover his breath. His cheeks were flushed a bright pink despite the blood John had taken, green eyes blown wide and glassy.

Yes, John supposed as he looked over his disheveled child, it would be a shame to drain him quite so soon. Not when there was this much enjoyment to be had.


End file.
